kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Kinda Late with Mauve Madison
General information= Getting Kinda Late with Mauve Madison is episode 9b of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Rudie volunteers to take over as the host of Mauve Madison's new talk show after accidentally making her disappear. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *Twisty T *Mauve Madison *Mr. Smythe Minor *Bob Wombat Plot Quotes Trivia * A callback is made to 57 Channels (and Nothin' On), where it is mentioned that Chet the Chimp's show is getting signicantly higher ratings then Getting Kindof Late. |-| Gallery= Screenshots HJ5happyGKL.png|HJ5 happy to appear as musical guests. MMdtGKL.png|Mauve telling Rudie not to touch the science experiment. MMmissingGKL.png|Everyone looking for Mauve, because she is missing. RudieMistake01GKL.png|The producer realising Rudie is responsible for making Mauve absent. HJ5notAgainRMGKL.png|HJ5 annoyed that Rudie caused another late night tv disaster. AnnoyedProducerGKL.png|How can we have a talk show without our host? GhowLongGKL.png|G asking Love how quickly she can figure out why Mauve disappeared. LoneMinuteGKL.png|One minute, LgiveOrTakeGKL.png|give or take. WeNeedMMstadinGKL.png|Someone will have to substitute for Mauve until we can find her. GRudieSubGKL.png|G hears Rudie volunteering to be the substitute. RudieSubGKL.png|Rudie is going to host Mauve’s show. GshockGKL.png|G is still in shock from imagining what kind of shenanigans Rudie will cause. HJ5waitingForDisasterGKL.png|HJ5 have a front row seat to watch an endless series of mistakes and mishaps. TTwavingGKL.png|Twisty T is the first guest on the show. TTRandolphGKL.png|Twisty T thinks Rudie’s name is Randolph. MyNameIsRudieGKL.png|My name is Rudie. RudieTrainwreck01GKL.png|Music wants to find Mauve fast, because Rudie is already starting to make mistakes. HJ5cleanup01GKL.png|HJ5, the only band that doesn’t mind doing backstage cleanup. LoveExam01GKL.png|Love examining the mysterious powder. BabyWhereSolveGKL.png|Baby wants to know if Love can solve the problem and find Mauve. MallOnYou01GKL.png|Music is hoping Love can solve this by herself, so she doesn’t have to help! RudieVsSDGKL.png|Rudie trying to get the cards away from the Studio Director. SDnoRudieGKL.png|The Studio Director trying to tell Rudie to be careful with the cards RudieArtDestructionGKL.png|and Rudie destroys them. SAimportantInfoGKL.png|The Studio Announcer telling Rudie he destroyed highly valuable artwork, not cards. RudieInTrouble02GKL.png|Rudie realizing how much trouble he is in right now! TTangryADGKL.png|Twisty T is angry with Rudie for destroying his most valuable artwork. PopcornAndADisasterShowGKL.png|The girls watching Rudie’s first disaster happen (with popcorn). Gcheckin57C.png|G asking if Love has made any progress figuring out what happened to Mauve. LoveIdentified57C.png|Love about to tell the girls what the powder does, RudieABLove57C.png|when Rudie interrupts her with a airblaster VanishedLove57C.png|and makes her disappear as well. LoveGoneToo57C.png|The girls’ reaction to Rudie making Love vanish. FiveAngryGirls57C.png|When this many girls are angry with Rudie, he really should be running away fast! MallRudieFault57C.png|Music telling Rudie he’s responsible for making both Love and Mauve disappear. 01GblameTrain57C.png|G explaining that Love did figure out what the powder does, 02AngelBlameTrain57C.png|Angel explaining that Love was about to tell them 03MusicBlameTrain57C.png|and Music is annoyed Rudie made Love vanish before they could get the answer. BabyScanning57C.png|Baby scanning for life signals. MusicNoIdea0157C.png|Music is very confused. MusicNoIdea0257C.png|None of us know what anything here is for. MbrokenComputer57C.png|This computer is broken, EmoticonScreen0157C.png|it just keeps making heart symbols. AngelNotScienceExperts0257C.png|Angel knows they aren’t science geniuses. GideaFromAngel57C.png|Angel gave G an idea, GsmSolution0257C.png|we’ll get ourself a science genius, the guy who invented all this stuff. RestoredPaintings0257C.png|The paintings Rudie destroyed have been restored, RudiePDagain0157C.png|just in time for him to destroy them again! RudiePDagain0257C.png|Paintings shredded for the second time. DKhappyMeetHJ557C.png|Doctor Kawaiience is happy to meet HJ5 (could he be a fan?) DKpowderProblem57C.png|How has this powder been causing problems? GquestionDK57C.png|What does the powder do? DKinterrupted57C.png|Doctor Kawaiience interuppted DKvanish57C.png|by Rudie making him the third person to disappear! HJ5shocked3Vanish0257C.png|We have no more science experts to fix this! ThreeFourDR57C.png|Three out of four musical girls are very angry with Rudie. RudieRealization57C.png|Rudie finally realizing each time he’s been backstage, someone has vanished and that he really should stop coming here. AGwatchingRudieLeave0257C.png|Three angry girls watching Rudie leave. NextGuestSmythe57C.png|The next guest is Zookeeper Smythe. SmythePresents57C.png|Smythe presenting HuggieHounds57C.png|Huggie Hounds. SmytheAngry57C.png|Smythe is angry with Rudie for replacing his parrots with another kind of animal. WorriedAssistant57C.png|The assistant is worried about what kind of substitution Rudie planned. RudieRevealFCdisaster57C.png|Firecats are more exciting then parrots. AngryHH0157C.png|The Huggy Hounds really don’t like Firecats! AngryHH0257C.png|Smythe trying to keep the Huggy Hounds away from the Firecats, SmytheSeeBigProblem57C.png|but they got away! BurningFireCats57C.png|And now the Firecats are on fire! RSseeDisasterComing57C.png|Rudie and Smythe watching the Huggie Hounds chase the Firecats around the studio, StudioOnFire57C.png|setting it on fire! BabyScanningAgain57C.png|Baby scanning again for life signals. GthinkLikeLove57C.png|To solve this problem, we have to think like Love. BabyBSconfused57C.png|Baby is confused by the bioscanner display, FourPlusOneIsWrong57C.png|because there aren’t five people in the room. MthisIsHopeless01GKL.png|Music can’t make sense of the computer and is giving up. GbsEpiphanyGKL.png|What if the bioscanner is right and there are five people here? GstillHere02GKL.png|That nobody vanished, we just can’t see them. AifHereGKL.png|If they were here, we’d be able to see or hear them. ArealizationGKL.png|Angel realises why they can’t see the missing people, AtooSmallGKL.png|because they’re too small to see! MshrinkingPowderGKL.png|That powder made them microscopic! AngelButHowGKL.png|Angel wondering how a microscopic person would send a message. MusicLoveHeartRealizationGKL.png|Music knows how! HeartsForLove02GKL.png|By typing a symbol of their name on this computer. AngelLooking01GKL.png|Angel looking for a little Love. LilLoveSeesAngelGKL.png|Angel found Love on the keyboard. LoveUnshrunkenSurpriseGKL.png|Love is full size again. LrinseOffPowderGKL.png|Washing off the powder with liquid reverses the shrinking effect. BigSetOutThereGKL.png|Angel wondering how they can find two microscopic people on a large set. GsolutionGKL.png|G has an solution, it involves a Firecat and a sprinkler system. SetSprinklingGKL.png|We don’t have to find them, we just have to wash the entire set. DKCOsurprisedGKL.png|Doctor Kawaiience unshrinking. MMunshrinkingGKL.png|Mauve unshrinking MMangryWithRudieGKL.png|and she’s very angry with Rudie! GletUsSingGKL.png|We still have time to sing the closing song. MMangryAGKL.png|Rudie suddenly realising he should be as far away from Mauve as possible, MMstillAngryGKL.png|because she’s still angry with him! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2